Teddy Bear
by death mega sega
Summary: Oneshot. Set with the Magnifico family. Juandissimo's brothers get in a fight over a teddy bear. Please R


_**Teddy Bear**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Krissie:**_ 2;21p Here's a story that Cassy and I conceived yesterday while nerding. Let's see if ya'll enjoy it too.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own only my ideas. Roberto, Fernando, Esteban, and Mama Camilla belong to CassyG and Me. The Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman.

[][][][][]

The young Roberto shifted through the red blankets on his bed. His magenta eyes scanned over the area under his bed. He was sure he had left it on his bed. Under his bed were Alejandro's racecar track, Esteban's pack of chalk, Jesus' yoyo, Jose's toy plane, Guierrmo's train, Alberto's Gameboy, and Carlos' building blocks. But his precious toy wasn't there. He knew for a fact that he had placed it on his pillow before leaving to go play outside. Now it was bed time, and his cherished teddy was nowhere to be found.

He tore his room up and down looking for his teddy bear. However, little Roberto couldn't find it. Maybe Esteban had moved it during his cleaning fit? "_He better not have used my Osito to throw at a bug again._" Roberto thought as he stomped out of his room with a pouty face. He walked over to Esteban's bed room door. He was tempted to just walk in, but Esteban would throw a fit if he did. So he knocked.

"Come in." Esteban stated cheerfully. Roberto opened the door and looked at Esteban. "Mama _mirar_! I made the bed and organized all of my clothes by myself!" He cheered as he turned around, hoping to make Mama Camilla proud. "Oh, hi Roberto." He greeted. His happiness fading a little. "What can I do for you?"

"_Osito_ isn't in my room. Did you move him?" Roberto asked smoothly.

"Your _Ositio_?" Esteban pondered. "I don't recall moving it." He tapped his finger on his chin for a moment. "Aw!" He jolted up lively. "I remember seeing Fernando with it earlier. He was playing with it. I didn't pay it any mind though."

Of course! Fernando and his sticky little fiver-finger-discount hands of his! Roberto's mouth soon shaped a malicious smirk. "_Muchas gracias_ Esteban!" Roberto turned on his heels to leave. "Sleep well." He closed the door behind him. The young boy began marching off to his little brother's room.

He flung the door wide open, causing a loud _THUD!_ to echo off of the walls. "FERNANDO MAGNIFICO!" Roberto roared. His magenta eyes glaring his lanky little brother down. The skinny twerp was sitting on his bed cuddling his _Osito_. Of all the nerve! How dare Fernando steal his cherished _Osito!?_

"What?" Fernando asked, playing dumb. The sneaky sneak.

"_Te robaste mi Osito!_" Roberto shot back at him.

"Nuh-uh." Fernando shook his head. "Why are you so mad anyway?"

"_Pendejo!_" Roberto fumed. "_Osito_ is mine! You know it! I know it! The whole world knows it! How dare you pretend that you didn't steal _mi Osito_ when you grasp him in your grubby little hands?! Now give him back!"

"But?" Fernando began. "But I'm your little brother. You're supposed to share with me."

"I don't care! I didn't tell you that you could have _mi Osito_! Now give him back to me!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but?" Fernando's jolly lavender eyes began to tear up. "You're my b-b-b-b-b-bro-bro-bro-brother." Tears began to crawl down his reddening cheeks. "And you're supposed to sh-sh-sh-sh-share!" He soon went into full blown balling. As his wailing got louder and louder, Mama Camilla heard her son's cries.

In less than a second, the fairy mother poofed into the toddler's room. "What is going on in here!?" She questioned in a serious tone. Her hair was put up in a messy bun.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-ma-ma-ma-Mama!" Fernando cried as he slowly lifted up his pudgy left hand to point at his older brother, Roberto. "Rob-rob-rober-Roberto is being mean to me! He's my big brother and he's supposed to share with me, but he's being mean and refusing to share!" The young toddler fairy howled.

"But you stole-" Before Roberto could even finish, Mama Camilla was on him.

"ROBERTO MAGNIFICO!" She chastised. "You know you must share with your brothers." She wagged her finger at him as she grabbed him by the ear. "Now apologize to your little brother!"

Roberto did not wish to die today. Especially not over this. He would get Fernando back for this later. For now, he wanted to get on Mama Camilla's good graces. "_Si_ Mama." He nodded. "_Lo siento_ Fernando." He apologized, but he wasn't happy.

Fernando, the little thief, hugged the teddy bear close to his chest as he whimpered a little. Probably selling his 'I'm only a sweet and innocent toddler act' a little more for Mama Camilla.

"_Bueno._" Mama Camilla stated sternly. "Now off to bed with you." She dragged Roberto by the ear out of the room and back to his room. "Good night Fernando." She spoke kindly as he turned off his bed room light and closed the door.

Roberto was in serious trouble. Fernando smirked with glee at this prospect as he led down in bed with his new _Osito_. Roberto would forever hold a grudge against his little brother for this for the rest of their fairy lives.

[][][][][][]

_**1/3/2012 12;56am Krissie:**_ I can't sleep, so I finished this one shot for my sister, Cassy. The OCs belong to her, but I'm the one doing all the writing for her as she can't concentrate long enough to write plus, she has two kids to watch over. So please, if you have any questions, please ask either Cassy or me. We're more then delighted to answer. So Happy New Year's everyone! Please _**Read & REVIEW!**_


End file.
